


Mind, Body and Spirit

by GeeLiz_98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi Chanyeol, Bisexual Character, Body Swap, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Pegging, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Acceptance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeLiz_98/pseuds/GeeLiz_98
Summary: Baekhyun wakes up in the body of a woman he has never met and must live her life for one day.The woman has the perfect boyfriend called Chanyeol who makes Baekhyun wonder if he would prefer to stay in her body forever.But does Chanyeol like all of Baekhyun or just one part of him?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Mind, Body and Spirit

The first thing Baekhyun noticed upon waking was the brisk breeze running across his bed. Not wanting to climb out of his covers to close the window, he drew the blankets further over himself and pulled them right up over his head. 

His housemate must have thought it was a good idea to open his window for some incomprehensible reason and now Baekhyun was facing the consequences. Climbing out of bed and getting ready for morning lectures was painful enough without having to do so in torturously low temperatures. Baekhyun was unsure of the time but the sound of the birds singing outside was the horrid reminder he needed that his class was likely starting within an hour. 

With a guttural groan, Baekhyun rolled over in his groggy state to check his clock, scrunching his eyes tight and making a wish. All he wanted was a few more precious minutes before succumbing to the inevitable. 

Except when he turned to his side, he wasn’t met with his bedside table but a wall, right up in his face. 

“What the fuck?” 

Baekhyun shut his eyes and rubbed them harshly, hoping and praying that he was still asleep somehow and trapped in one of those dreams within dreams within dreams. But he never was a lucky guy and he opened his eyes to the exact same sight: a plain wall. A pink wall. 

A pink wall? But Baekhyun’s room was white. 

With a start, he shot up in his bed, his head pounding and hot with panic. Where the hell was he? There was no way he was in the place where he fell asleep because he undoubtedly fell asleep at home. For once, he had actually slept in his own bed. Which made this whole situation far more dire. 

Adjacent to the pink wall against which the bed rested was another pink wall except this one was plastered in posters. There were blown up photos of the members of boy groups Baekhyun had often (secretly) fantasised about but had never felt the urge to stick on his walls. His walls were bare aside from one solitary photograph of his dog, despite the fact that the same dog often slept in his bed. Baekhyun knew it was futile but he felt the urge to palm the bedsheets to see if they held his dog’s warmth. Nothing. 

The entire room was draped in fairy lights of all colours, photographs strung up and displaying memories that didn’t belong to Baekhyun, and a wardrobe which would not hold his own clothes. 

Baekhyun was entirely at a loss. Should he call someone and ask them for help? Did he even have his phone? 

The panic didn’t take long to bubble up into tears, something Baekhyun was not so accustomed to because he was rather carefree but these were trying circumstances. In utter despair, he buried his head in his hands and allowed his long hair to flow over his hands and shield him from the unfamiliar setting. 

“Wait…” with a slow lift of the head, Baekhyun opened his eyes only to focus on a full head of long, thick black hair. It took everything Baekhyun had to not scream at the top of his lungs because he sure as hell didn’t have long black hair. 

No longer able to think straight, Baekhyun shot up and began pacing the room, gradually becoming aware of the full reality of what was happening to him. 

There was a full-length mirror attached to one of the wardrobe doors and with a sense of sinking horror, Baekhyun knew what he had to do. The bizarre lightness of his body and strange weightlessness on his feet, as well as the general feeling that his body wasn’t quite right, had already told him what he needed to know but he couldn’t accept it that easily. He had to see for himself. 

What he was met with in the mirror sent his legs out from underneath him, forcing him to steady himself on the wardrobe door. 

“Holy fucking...oh fuck.”

Somehow, in the most insane twist of everything Baekhyun thought physically possible, Baekhyun had woken up in the wrong body. 

No matter which way he looked at it or attempted to rationalise it in his mind, Baekhyun was standing in front of the mirror, feeling entirely like himself with every memory and every emotion belonging to him, but he was looking at a woman. 

Where once belonged Baekhyun’s taller, broader frame now he found smaller shoulders, a smaller waist, longer hair, an entirely different face and...boobs.

“Oh my God.” That was the thing that officially broke him which was foolish, really, given that everything else was just all kinds of wrong. But the breasts he could clearly see underneath the large t-shirt he was wearing were the stark, unavoidable reminder that something, somewhere was really fucked up. 

Baekhyun tried to cast his mind back to the movies he had seen where the protagonist found themselves in an impossible situation but his mind was running at 1000 miles a minute, far too fast for him to think of anything other than how awful everything was. He could run away and go home but he didn’t know where he was. He could sneak downstairs and find a phone but who would believe that he was telling the truth? Everyone he knew would assume this strange girl was losing her mind!

“Am I losing my mind?” He spoke to himself and tears fell once again when he heard his voice, the familiar vibrations low in his throat entirely gone and replaced with a higher-pitched, smoother tone. It felt horrid, so wrong in every single way, and he felt the urge to  scratch at his throat because maybe that would fix things. What other choice did he have?

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Baekhyun looked up and froze in place when he finally saw the young man hovering in the doorway to the bedroom. Unsurprisingly, this guy was a complete stranger but the knowledge that no other outcome was at all likely made Baekhyun feel worse if anything. He felt helpless and lost and then on top of that, he had to play the part of a strange girl he had no understanding of at all. 

The man was waiting for an answer but he didn’t seem irritated. His face was disgusted if anything, as though Baekhyun’s mere presence was causing him physical upset. 

“Erm, freak,” he waved his hands in front of Baekhyun’s face as though he were hypnotised, “why are you crying on the floor like a crazy person?” 

Okay, noted. Random bouts of emotional distress did not factor into The Girl’s modus operandus. This information was no use, however, because Baekhyun still had no idea what to say. Though he was unsure why he didn’t want to get caught, he thought it was within his best interests to lay as low as possible. 

“Oi!” The man leaned down and lightly tugged on the girl’s hair, play fighting but he appeared somewhat more concerned than he had moments ago. “What’s up with you, ugly?”   
  


Turns out “don’t speak, don’t move” was a terrible course of action because the man was now concerned, so concerned that he crouched to the floor and sat right next to Baekhyun, looking deeply into his eyes with a worried look on his face. 

Baekhyun daren’t speak, only shaking his head and keeping his eyes trained on the floor. Maybe if he was quiet enough, the man would leave so that Baekhyun could climb back into bed and will this nightmare away once and for all. 

“You know you can tell your big brother anything, right?” 

No, Baekhyun did not know that because when he went to sleep the night before, he didn’t even have a brother. Baekhyun was very much an only child and he had no idea how to navigate a sibling dynamic which was just another thing to add to the ever-growing pile of steaming shit that had been dumped on him already that morning. 

Out of nowhere, the back of his brother’s - no, The Girl’s brother’s - hand smacked against his forehead, closely followed by two fingers against his neck. 

“Are you ill?” The man sounded genuinely concerned, paying close attention to Baekhyun’s pulse and even the way the heart in this strange body beat felt entirely wrong just like everything else. “You didn’t correct me.”

What now? Baekhyun was already exhausted trying to play detective and to work out who on earth he was playing dress-up as. So this guy wasn’t her brother? Baekhyun’s head was killing him and he was half-convinced that he was about to vomit on the clean cream carpet. 

“You’re supposed to say, ‘Fuck off, Sehun, I was born two minutes after you!’ and I feel very uncomfortable right now.”

Baekhyun breathed a slightly less strained breath. So this guy was in fact The Girl’s brother, he was her twin brother (a slight snag because twins apparently have a bond like no one else which didn’t bear well for a fraudster), and his name was Sehun. It wasn’t much and the new information didn’t make Baekhyun feel any less nauseous but it was nothing to scoff at.

With a deep breath, Baekhyun lifted his head and looked at Sehun before saying in the most neutral tone he could manage, “fuck off, I was born two minutes before you?” Internally, he winced at the weird intonation of his voice but his tongue didn’t feel like it fit right in his mouth and he had no idea where to place the volume of his voice or where to pitch it.

Sehun didn’t look all too impressed with the lacklustre attempt at aggression but he appeared to be quickly losing interest. With one final look at his sister, he shrugged in dismissal and climbed to his feet. Whatever it was about Baekhyun’s demeanour that alerted Sehun, it couldn’t have been that serious because the other man didn’t feel the need to stick around. 

“Alright well, when you’ve finished with your dramatics, remember you’ve got class at 10 am and I’m driving,” with that, he turned to head out of the room, only stopping in his tracks to turn back and sternly stay, “I am NOT waiting for you to do your hair again, though I swear to God because I’ve got shit to do.”

He didn’t hang around to wait for a response which was lucky, really given that Baekhyun was looking forlorn at the strange face in the mirror, thinking of something else to worry about: what was he supposed to do with his hair? What was he to wear? 

He didn’t even know what his name was supposed to be.

By the time Sehun was sitting in his car outside, beeping the horn aggressively with no patience, Baekhyun had managed to make himself look mildly presentable. It wasn’t as though he was entirely clueless about women’s hair and fashion so, even though it had taken a few tries, he had managed to tame the mane of hair into a pretty half up and half down do: he had plaited two small sections and brought them to the back securing them with a silver hairpin he’d found in a drawer. There was something slightly perverse about routing through a strange girl’s drawers but he hardly had a choice. 

As for his clothes, Baekhyun had thrown on a floral sundress and a pair of yellow converse. The entire outfit was really uncomfortable given the lack of coverage as far as his bottom half was concerned but The Girl didn’t own a single pair of jeans. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to suffer this reality for long, nor would he have to put up with a draft around his nether regions. 

When Baekhyun climbed into the front seat of the car, with a book bag in tow thanks to The Girl’s amazing organisational skills (it was already packed and on a chair in her bedroom), Sehun was looking positively pissed off. 

“You take the piss, you do,” he snapped, already putting the gear into gear and pulling off, “I have to meet with Junmyeon before class and if I’m late, I’ll blame you.” 

Even though Baekhyun had only known Sehun for the best part of an hour, his patience was already wearing thin. He was starting to understand why Sehun expected his sister to pick a fight with him as soon as she saw her brother. 

The drive to university was short and Baekhyun spent most of the drive in a complete daze. Buried in the bottom of the bookbag, he had found a mobile phone and a charger (once again, so organised) so he was flicking through it to see if there were any helpful clues. Aside from a colour-coded timetable which outlined a series of maths classes, the phone was evidently used as a device for planning and actually ringing people on. No photos, no games, no music. Baekhyun wondered what kind of weirdo didn’t have a phone memory that was pushed to its limit or even a personalised photo on their lock screen. He quietly hoped that this wasn’t foreshadowing the rest of this girl’s life. 

Yet another jolt of panic, perhaps the thousandth that morning, ripped through Baekhyun when they pulled up to the university. In amongst all of his fretting, he hadn’t even considered that they wouldn’t arrive at his own university as opposed to this random building that he had never seen before. 

“You want dropping off outside your class, or what?” Sehun hadn’t spoken for the entire ride but he had to open with an impossible question. 

Baekhyun weighed up his options: he had a choice between going to a maths class, a prospect that made him want to rip his hair out more than anything, or risking it and getting out of the car and walking around aimlessly. 

“Erm...or what,” Baekhyun replied, not really able to offer much else since he didn’t know what other options there were. 

This didn’t impress Sehun at all. He reached across Baekhyun and pulled the door handle, gesturing for Baekhyun to get out of the car.

“You’re pissing me off now,” he said as blunt as ever as though his words weren’t rather harsh. But then he ended their short back and forth with something that confused Baekhyun even more, “text me when you’re done okay? Love you!”

Then just like that, he pulled the door shut and zoomed off, leaving Baekhyun stranded on the side of the road in the middle of an unfamiliar university campus. He wondered if they’d have a book about dealing with older brothers in the library.

Like most university campuses, the paths all led to each other and were pretty much all directed towards the centre courtyard which was home to a tall clock tower and had a group of shops and cafes around its perimeter. As soon as he laid eyes upon a small coffee shop, Baekhyun’s stomach growled from hunger. Except it wasn’t his stomach and Baekhyun never ate breakfast. 

Baekhyun loathed to spend money on breakfast, especially on the huge cheese and ham toastie that had caught his eye and made his mouth water, but he took great comfort in the reminder that the money in the red leather purse in his bag wasn’t his at all. So, he even bought an extra-large hot chocolate. With marshmallows. 

Taking a seat at the back of the room, mostly empty apart from him, gave Baekhyun some time to take a breather and collect his thoughts. There was likely not going to ever be a point at which this felt normal. Even right then, he was put out by the way his bare legs were sticking to the leather seat. But at least he didn’t have to expend so much effort trying to be some random girl he didn’t know. 

Such was Baekhyun’s luck, however, that the peaceful bliss lasted approximately no time at and before he could even finish his last slice of toast, the door to the cafe burst open and revealed an influx of guys in head to toe football gear, all of them carrying dirty boots with dried mud clinging to the metal studs and dropping on the floor. 

Baekhyun grimaced at the sight of them, as well as at the awful racket they were making. He was not impartial to a football player or two, having taken great pleasure in pandering to their sexual curiosity once or twice but he never wished to be in the same room as a whole group of them. 

So he kept his head down and focused on flicking through the least entertaining phone in existence. 

“Hey! Sohyun!” One of the footballers was yelling to some girl and Baekhyun did his utmost to block him out but to no avail, “Sohyun! Can you hear me?”

Only when the voice got closer did Baekhyun realise that the guy was talking to him. The footballer was looking right at him, highly amused that his calls had gone unnoticed, and waving in a friendly manner. Baekhyun waved back awkwardly, overly conscious that Sohyun waved differently, somehow. At least he had a name to put to the face now.

“You alright?” The stranger didn’t hesitate to drop his bags and take a seat across from Baekhyun, his kind smile never faltering for even a second. Baekhyun wondered if this was Sohyun’s boyfriend. “Sehun said you were acting weird this morning.” The man even managed to look so concerned as to make Baekhyun’s heart melt. Maybe he secretly hoped this was Sohyun’s boyfriend. 

“Oh? I’m okay,” Baekhyun took a sip of his hot chocolate to prolong the pause between his speech, “just tired. Is Sehun here?” Baekhyun suddenly longed for a familiar face. 

The other man giggled and brought his hand to cover his mouth in an adorable way that made Baekhyun smile along with him. “What?” He chuckled.

“Sehun’s in his International Law lecture, silly,” the man said with a poke to Baekhyun’s cheek, “and you should be in your lecture, too. This isn’t like you. Are you sure nothing is wrong?” 

Baekhyun nodded but didn’t think for a second it was believable. Everything was wrong. Absolutely everything. 

“I’m sure,” he reassured, “I really am just tired. And I skipped breakfast so I thought I should probably eat...and…” he waved over his food in lieu of finishing his sentence and hoped that would satisfy the other man.

“Okay,” he nodded, still dazzling Baekhyun with that lovely smile, “your hair looks pretty, Sohyun. I’ve never known you do it up like that before. A bit different from the usual straight. Really lovely.”

What was meant to be a compliment brewed more panic. Sohyun never did her hair!? He was making a right mess of this, it was no wonder everyone he had spoken to so far that day was suspicious. The hours to his discovery were surely numbered. 

“T-thank you,” Baekhyun felt himself blush against his own will, “I just thought I’d do something different...thought it might cheer me up.”

“Of course,” the stranger nodded enthusiastically, “I always say to Sehun, if he feels down, the best thing to do is style his hair, wear a clean shirt and put on his best shoes. There’s no better cure!”

Baekhyun was starting to think that this guy was totally dreamy and was waiting for him to lean across and hold his hand or kiss him or something. Sure, he wasn’t technically his boyfriend but it wasn’t technically cheating either. Besides, Baekhyun deserved to have a bit of fun. 

His fun ended when he was knocked out of his trance by a hand coming crashing down on the man’s shoulder. 

“You flirting with my girlfriend, Kim Junmyeon?” the man, a very tall footballer wearing a backwards cap and a smarmy grin teased with a hint of aggression, “I thought you were more into her brother’s dick, to be honest.”

“Fuck off, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon’s smile was wiped from his face within nano-seconds, replaced instead by a cold stare. He apparently wasn’t a fan of Chanyeol. “You don’t have to be such an ass all the time.” Junmyeon grabbed his bag and stood up, but not without squaring up to Chanyeol first and hissing directly in his face, “you better watch yourself, Park. I like your girlfriend but I could still ruin you. And you know it.”

Chanyeol’s face faltered almost imperceptibly before his grin turned sly, his eyes challenging, as much as to entice Junmyeon to do his worst.

When Junmyeon’s back was turned, Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and spoke in a very loud voice so that Junmyeon would hear him, “I don’t think your brother is fucking him enough!”

This was clearly the final straw for Junmyeon who whipped around and, with no sign of his kind demeanour left, made a lewd gesture in Chanyeol’s direction before storming out of the cafe. 

Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows at Baekhyun before grabbing his phone. “I just need to log today’s practise give me two seconds.”   
  


Baekhyun nodded but he was mostly focused on watching Chanyeol closely. The man was well-built and muscular with huge biceps pushing against the sleeves of his t-shirt. He seemed like a complete dick but Baekhyun didn’t have standards. 

“Okay done!” Chanyeol announced, dropping his phone on the table, “are you okay, Sohyun? You’re quiet today.”

In a bewildering turn of events, the cheeky bastard from minutes ago was gone, only to be replaced with a giant softie with concerned eyes and downturned lips. Baekhyun was far too easily swayed by a pretty boy but, at the end of the day, none of these people mattered to him. Hopefully, as soon as possible, this would all be over and he could go home. 

“I’m okay,” he said for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, “I’m just tired, that’s all.” Unlike Sehun and Junmyeon, Chanyeol didn’t push, already going back to typing on his phone. From the looks of it, Chanyeol was a decent guy but he was a bit of a fool. If he was Baekhyun’s boyfriend, he’d be getting the cold shoulder for being so inattentive. But he wasn’t so Baekhyun didn’t care. 

He was still a little nosey, however, and took a sip of his drink before shifting in his seat and hoping that Sohyun was the sort to pry for information. 

“What was that all about? With Junmyeon?” Baekhyun tilted his chin towards the cafe door where Junmyeon had recently stormed out. “Is something going on?”

Chanyeol didn’t look up from his phone but the way his jaw tensed and his Adam’s apple bobbed was glaringly obvious. Baekhyun had hit a nerve and he was itching to know why. The boyfriend forced a nonchalant smile and dismissed the question with a wave. 

“You know how it is,” he said, not knowing that Baekhyun really didn’t. “We’ve been dating for three months now, Sohyun, you’ll probably just have to accept that your brother and his boy toy don’t like me.”

Interesting. So, this was a relationship in its infancy and with the way Chanyeol was behaving, Baekhyun would be highly invested in knowing how long it lasted. With absolutely no interference from him, of course. 

“Why don’t they like you?” He pushed even further, fully aware that he was crossing a line.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Chanyeol almost scoffed in disbelief, “you’re way more feisty than normal. I like it.” He wiggled his eyebrows and shot Baekhyun a wink which made him gag internally. Dorky idiot.

“I told you. I’m tired,” Baekhyun shot right back, “and fatigue makes me feisty. So, why don’t they like you?”   
  


Something sprung up behind Chanyeol’s eyes. Something lustful and filled with want. There was a brief moment where Baekhyun became enraptured by it but he quickly blinked the feeling away and steeled his expression. 

“Bossy. There’s no particular reason we don’t like each other,” Chanyeol’s eyes shifted to the side and Baekhyun knew he was lying through his teeth. “We’re just polar opposites that’s all.”

If that was as good he was going to get, Baekhyun decided he had lost interest. He couldn’t ignore the way that Chanyeol was looking his way, however. But he wasn’t looking at his body or his hair, he was looking right into his eyes, as though he was seeing through to Baekhyun’s soul. As though he was looking at Baekhyun and not Sohyun at all. 

“There’s something different about you,” he said, not even blinking as he stared, “I can’t quite put my finger on it…”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Baekhyun spoke while staring right back at Chanyeol, too anxious to break eye contact. Would Sohyun break eye contact in this situation? Was he overthinking it?

“Me neither…” Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed, calculating and dark, before the dopey, blissful look from before returned in its place. 

It was pretty obvious that Chanyeol was suspecting something but he would surely be more likely to assume his prim and proper girlfriend had taken to some kind of drug or personality overhaul rather than immediately jumping to “she’s not in her body anymore and this is someone else entirely.” Whatever was running through his mind was not troubling him that much because, much to Baekhyun’s relief, he quickly changed the subject. The adrenaline was running out and fast; Baekhyun didn’t have the energy to make up any more excuses. 

“Oh yeah!” Chanyeol suddenly burst, sitting up straight in his seat and bouncing like an excitable puppy, “I’m having a party tonight after the game! Do you want to come?”   
  


Going to a party with a load of football players he had never met was perhaps the lowest thing on Baekhyun’s list of things he would like to do. If life were kind, he would go home - to his own house - and climb into his bed in his bedroom and sleep away this nightmare. But life was a bitch and the next best thing was getting absolutely bladdered.

“Sure! Count me in!” Baekhyun already knew that this wasn’t the right thing to say because Chanyeol looked absolutely shell shocked. Sohyun wasn’t a partier then. Fuck it. “You’re bringing the booze. Lots of it.”

  
  


Baekhyun had made a decision: there was no way on earth he was going to be able to perfectly mimic the life of a girl he didn’t know. The task was an impossible feat and would take a lifetime to perfect. But he couldn’t sit in Sohyun’s room forever, especially if he was stuck like this. That thought caused his stomach to turn so violently that he dry heaved over her bedroom floor, taking some kind of sick pleasure in hoping that he’d destroy it. Then, if he ever got to leave this awful reality, he would feel vindicated. He would have created a crack in this girl’s far too perfect life, so perfect that it made Baekhyun’s life impossible.

Out of some kind of spite, Baekhyun had made the decision to have as much fun as he possibly could, to make this new body and this new life worth his while. He would enjoy the hot boyfriend and the party and the footballers and the booze and if he was given the privilege of ever leaving, he could go out with a bang. Then Sohyun could pick up the pieces. Baekhyun didn’t care anymore. Sohyun had torn apart his entire universe, the least she could do was lend her idiot boyfriend for the night. 

Getting ready for the party was a challenge in and of itself. The wardrobe did not hold a single item even remotely appropriate for a house party. Whenever Baekhyun went to a party, he went with a purpose. He was sexy and he damn well knew it and he acted like it. Dressed in as little as he possibly could while still looking classy, with a face of makeup, never a speck of glitter or eyeshadow out of place, he knew he was fuckable. And boy did he fuck. 

There was nothing of the sort in this room, though, and Baekhyun was mildly horrified. Once or twice he had entertained what he would be like if he were a girl for real. He would most likely be the exact same; vivacious, loud, horny and hot. 

Standing in front of the mirror in the best underwear he could find, Baekhyun inspected the body he was in as though he was completing some kind of serious project. He turned around and took note of each curve and the line of the body. He may not have been partial to women but he had lucked out here...if one can really luck out when they are stuck in some kind of sci-fi nightmare. 

Another quick inspection of the wardrobe and Baekhyun had an idea. And to pull it off he needed some scissors. 

When he was finally dressed and perfectly happy with his creative skills, he grabbed a purse and headed downstairs. Chanyeol had offered to fetch him in the car so all he had to do was wait downstairs. But he hadn’t considered what would happen if anyone else was downstairs. 

The first thing he was greeted with was aggressive choking courtesy Sehun. The poor guy looked as though he had seen a ghost and Baekhyun was worried he would asphyxiate and die, all because of him. When he said he wanted to leave a mess behind, he didn’t mean a dead brother. 

“Oh! Sohyun!” Junmyeon was also in the room, wrapped around Sehun on the sofa, and his voice was frightfully shrill as though his throat was closing up in shock. “You look...lovely!”   
  


“Are you mad!?” Sehun screeched, standing up and running over to take a closer look, “you’ve cut up your clothes! Mom’s going to fucking kill you! Wh-what are you doing?!”

Baekhyun looked down at what he was wearing, trying to work out whether he had gone a bit too far. Not that it mattered, he looked sexy as hell and he was going out like this. 

Sohyun had dealt him a very bad card clothes wise but if this experience had taught Baekhyun anything, it was how to be resourceful. 

What was once a smart checkered dress was now a sleeveless crop top. What used to be a lovely, smart pleated skirt now had a slit up the side, revealing a pair of tights which Baekhyun had completely butchered with the scissors. The rest came easily: it had taken two hours and lots of YouTube videos but he had eventually managed to loosely curl the head of hair he was now carrying around, as well as adapting his usual make-up look to a much smaller canvas. Even he was attracted to the person he had created and he was gay!

“I just wanted to look nice,” Baekhyun protested, thankfully aided by Sohyun’s soft voice in making her brother reel in his anger.

“Well...you do look nice,” he sputtered out, not sure what to do with his hands, “doesn’t she, Junmyeonnie?”

“Yes, really lovely!” Junmyeon was repeating his words which led Baekhyun to think that he didn’t really believe what he was saying. 

“Okay! That’s fine then!” Baekhyun nodded to Sehun and Junmyeon as a means of closure before making his way to the front door, still unsure where to find the key or the pair of black converse he had spotted that morning. Why did Sohyun only own converse?

There was no point hanging around for a lecture or some kind of pity party. He could see how concerned Sehun looked as he watched his goody two-shoes sister deteriorate before his eyes but Baekhyun did not care. The lecture wouldn’t have been for him, anyway and the real Sohyun would either come back or she wouldn’t. Regardless, Baekhyun’s decision wouldn’t have changed either way.

Chanyeol was already parked up when Baekhyun ran down the front path, debating whether he should run upstairs to find a pair of shorts: he still wasn’t quite used to the draft. But then he saw Chanyeol, sitting in the driver’s seat with his arm leaning out of the window. He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt to expose those muscles, as well as a forearm of tattoos which Baekhyun hadn’t even spotted before. He was very glad to have spotted them now. Chanyeol hadn’t spotted Baekhyun (or Sohyun. Baekhyun was still adjusting.) and was absently dragging on a cigarette. 

Baekhyun decided he would just climb in the car and sit down. Either way, Chanyeol would be in for the shock of his life. 

“Hey!” He greeted, a little more familiar with the tone of the voice he produced by this stage but still not entirely fond. 

“Hey!” Chanyeol flicked some ash onto the pavement before he turned around. What he was met with caused his eyes to bug out of his head. “Shit! W-w-” 

Baekhyun was getting bored of the dramatics by this point so he merely held his hand out and drew his fingers towards his palm, nodding towards Chanyeol’s cigarette. “Can I have a drag?” 

“Er…” Chanyeol looked at the cigarette as though it had suddenly sprouted legs and nodded like a zombie. He passed it over but not before taking a very harsh drag. The poor guy was losing his mind. “What...you really are acting weird!”   
  


After taking a drag and wincing slightly at the burn of his lungs and the rush of nicotine (Sohyun didn’t smoke, either. Noted.), Baekhyun blew the smoke into Chanyeol’s face and looked into his comically wide eyes. 

“You don’t like it?” 

Chanyeol’s mouth was bobbing like a fish. Of course, he liked it. But it wasn’t Sohyun. 

“I do! I really, really do! But...you look so fucking sexy.” 

The other man appeared surprised by the words coming out of his mouth, as though they were unfamiliar. Like he didn’t entirely intend to say them. He was at a loss for words, not sure where to put his hands or where to even look. Baekhyun continued to smoke, unbothered. If anything, he was actually starting to have some fun. 

“I know,” he said through another cloud of smoke which covered Chanyeol in its haze when, in fact, Chanyeol was becoming clearer to him with every passing second in his presence. There were things he clearly wanted from Sohyun and, with no thanks to her, he was getting them. He was rolling in the mud Baekhyun had laid out for him and he had no idea. “Are we going then?” 

Upon arrival at the party, Sohyun was the subject of many a lustful stare. Some were subtle about it, other’s took one look at Chanyeol’s towering form and turned away. There were a few looks of shock, some of disgust but Baekhyun revelled in them all. He had always loved attention, he thrived on it. Even if the stares weren’t meant for him, there was something about this Sohyun that was entirely too “Baekhyun” and that was more than enough for him. 

Being on the football team, Chanyeol was pulled away from Baekhyun as soon as they got through the door but he didn’t mind. He came to the party with one thing on his mind: alcohol. So, without hesitation, Baekhyun weaved through the people and made his way into the kitchen where the alcohol was laid out. To his surprise, there was a bottle of white wine with a label stuck to it, “Sohyun” with a small heart underneath. Apparently, Chanyeol really was a softie for his girlfriend. But not for his girlfriend’s brother. At another time, Baekhyun may have cared but he mostly wanted to get wine drunk. 

It occurred to Baekhyun about halfway down the bottle that he hadn’t met any of Sohyun’s friends and he was actually really glad. If anyone could figure out that something was really wrong, it would be a group of girls who had most likely been watching their friend closely for years. Besides, if they were at this party and had left Sohyun sitting in a corner on her own for hours, they were probably shitty friends anyway. 

Three-quarters of the way into the bottle, curiosity got the better of Baekhyun and he decided to take a trip upstairs. The house was a modest size so it was pretty easy to locate Chanyeol’s room.

Like Baekhyun’s own room, Chanyeol’s wasn’t particularly extravagantly decorated, nor was it overly sparse. On one wall rested a shelf of football trophies like some kind of American movie cliche, and on the wall opposite was a line of photographs. Judging by the string and arrangement of the small polaroids, Baekhyun wondered whether they were Sohyun’s work. 

Baekhyun wasn’t interested in his photographs, however, nor his sporting accolades. Having lost his inhibitions about an hour ago, Baekhyun placed the bottle of wine on Chanyeol’s bedside table and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of it. 

The contents were pretty underwhelming; nothing salacious unless a Nintendo Switch and a games cartridge are part of some new sex thing Baekhyun hadn’t even heard of. Unlikely. He’d heard it all.

There weren’t even any condoms in the drawers which was slightly disappointing. He had been hoping to spend some quality time with Chanyeol but he wasn’t quite terrible enough to accidentally get Sohyun pregnant. That thought alone made him tired of being a woman. The idea of potentially making a small human every time he fucked left him feeling faint. 

The other drawers were much the same: games, empty boxes of cigarettes, lighters, and miscellaneous paper scraps. The only thing remotely interesting was a small black bag in the very bottom drawer, shoved right at the back out of sight. But Baekhyun had seen it and he made a grab for it. 

As soon as he held the bag in his hands, he knew exactly what was stored within the thin, silky material and one look inside caused a cackle to tear through his body. Fucking amazing, he thought, still laughing in disbelief at the item in his hand. 

“I am having sex with him,” Baekhyun slurred, not that drunk but totally overcome with excitement, “right now!”

Chanyeol was in a complete daze by the time Baekhyun had dragged him all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom. He had been in the middle of a particularly intense game of beer pong when Baekhyun had turned up and pulled him away to a chorus of whoops and cheers. The football team thought Chanyeol was getting some. Baekhyun hoped they were right. 

“What’s all this?” 

“I have a surprise for you,” Baekhyun remained mysterious letting go of Chanyeol’s hand to let him sit down on the bed.

“Jesus, Sohyun!” He sounded equal parts light-hearted and exasperated, “you’ve surprised me plenty today! Give my heart a break!”

Baekhyun wondered if this would be a surprise at all. After all, he had found the item in Chanyeol’s room and he didn’t have to look very far. Then again, after everything he had already seen that day, he suspected that Chanyeol was about to be in for the shock of his life. 

“Close your eyes.”

Chanyeol obliged easily enough and sat tight, hands in his lap with an ecstatic smile on his face. What was he expecting? Another photograph wall maybe? Certainly not a…

“What’s that?” Chanyeol’s expression was unreadable when he opened his eyes but he was pulling at his nails and bouncing his leg up and down.

Baekhyun looked downwards then back at Chanyeol with a frown. The skirt he had cut up was on the floor along with his crop top, leaving him in just a bra, ripped tights and a…

“It’s a strap on…” he couldn’t help but sound incredulous. 

“Yeah. But why?” Chanyeol’s voice was trembling and not in a good way. “Are you making fun of me?”

“I...no? Why would I be making fun of you?” 

Once again, Baekhyun appeared to have walked straight into the lion’s den. All he wanted was to fuck a pretty boy and go to bed. If he was lucky, he’d wake up in his own bed having had wonderful sex. 

“I can’t believe he told you!” Chanyeol’s voice was wavering with anxiety and tears now, and his hands were visibly shaking. 

“Ah shit,” Baekhyun huffed in resignation and sat down on the bed next to Chanyeol, trying really hard not to think about the plastic dick tied around his waist and thighs. It was far less moveable than his own. “Who told me what?” 

A single tear dropped down from Chanyeol’s eye and slid down his cheek. He was paling and he looked terrified for reasons Baekhyun couldn’t fathom. He hesitated for a second before giving in and grabbing onto Chanyeol’s hand in the hopes that it would steady his nerves somewhat. 

“Talk to me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun wasn’t speaking as Sohyun anymore. He was all Baekhyun and he wanted to help the broken man before him.

“He...I...w-why did you decide to...to wear the...that?”

“Well,” Baekhyun looked at the sex toy in question and tried not to baulk at the ridiculousness of it all, “I was routing through your shit, to be honest, and I saw this so I decided I wanted to use it. Nothing deeper than that, promise. Why do you think I’m wearing it?”

The trembling started again so Baekhyun stroked his thumb across the back of Chanyeol’s hand. This wasn’t the first time he had needed to console a straight man in the bedroom but, admittedly, these circumstances were awfully different from any he had been in before. 

The response came in the form of intelligible mumbling which Baekyhun had to lean in close to catch. After gently asking Chanyeol to repeat himself, Baekhyun’s jaw dropped in shock and awe and all things surprised. 

“Because I thought you knew I’d had sex with Sehun,” he muttered, finding speaking a real challenge all of a sudden. Understandably. Baekhyun knew that feeling. “And I thought you were either making fun of me or thought...that I didn’t...that I don’t....”

Oh. That made sense.    
  


Waiting for Chanyeol to spit his words out was more agonising than the information he had divulged. Baekhyun couldn’t help but dread to think what the reaction would have been had he really been Sohyun. Had Chanyeol cheated on Sohyun? Baekhyun doubted it. Is that why Junmyeon hated Chanyeol? Had Sehun cheated on Junmyeon? Even after knowing Sehun for a few hours, that possibility was nonsensical. 

All Baekhyun could think to do was to hug Chanyeol tightly, resting his head on the other man’s shoulders and whisper reassurances in his ear. 

“It’s okay, Chanyeol. I promise it’s okay.” They weren’t Baekhyun’s promises to make but Sohyun wasn’t there. Baekhyun was. Sohyun’s boyfriend was crumbling but the only person there to pick up the pieces was a man whom Chanyeol didn’t even know. But it would have been wrong to leave Chanyeol alone in this state. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m not making fun of you at all.”

The other man nodded along but he was still sniffling. Baekhyun could feel tears dampening his head but he didn’t care. 

“Do you want to talk about it? I don’t mind. You can talk about Sehun if you like but you don’t have to. I know it’s hard but please don’t get upset.”

At that, Chanyeol pulled back and held Baekhyun by the shoulders and looked at him once again with those intense eyes. Baekhyun shivered at the severity in his stare, shrinking under the look of lust, the fire in his brown irises. Baekhyun felt a turn in his gut, a feeling so alien to him but at the same so right. So natural. He was turned on and there was no denying it.

“Fuck me.” 

Chanyeol’s expression didn’t shift, nor did he. His voice was calm and level all of a sudden and Baekhyun could tell by the sternness of his tone that Chanyeol wasn’t messing around. A million voices in Baekhyun’s head were telling him to say no. This was a huge moment for Chanyeol and it wasn’t Baekhyun’s to take. But he was already growing hot and he could feel arousal darting around the body he found himself in. Baekhyun may be fucking Chanyeol but Chanyeol would only be sleeping with Sohyun. To Chanyeol’s mind, Baekhyun didn’t exist.

“Okay.” The word was out of his mouth before his mind could catch up. “Lie down then.” 

Chanyeol did so right away but not before pulling his top over his head. Like a man who was starved of affection, he desperately fumbled at the button on his jeans with his shaking hands, not wasting a single second. By the time Baekhyun was sitting in between Chanyeol’s legs, the man was naked. 

“I don’t suppose you have any...lube, do you?” Baekhyun already knew the answer but he also suspected that being penetrated with a toy so tough with so little give would be torturous without lube. 

“Ah shit! No…” Chanyeol looked devastated and the constant mood swings were giving Baekhyun emotional whiplash. “Would it be fine without?”

Baekhyun’s wince was involuntary. “No way. Do you have...Vaseline? That’s something, right? It’s not ideal but…

“Fuck it. Fine. Vaseline.” 

There was a tub of the jelly-like substance in one of the drawers and Baekhyun coated his fingers with the sticky substance before making contact with Chanyeol’s hole.

“Agh,” he hissed, “that’s cold.”

The sensation was a little off-putting because Baekhyun was used to much larger fingers. Sohyun’s hands penetrated Chanyeol’s hole much easier than Baekhyun’s would have and he had to insert three fingers before he was confident about going any further.

“Does that hurt?”   
  


Chanyeol’s face was twisted in a mixture of pain and pleasure from the pressure against his walls but he still shook his head. Credit where credit was due, Chanyeol was a very willing partner. 

Unsure what he was supposed to do with the strap on, Baekhyun just covered it in vaseline and hoped for the best. There was something mighty disappointing about having no sensation in that area himself but he would soon find a way around that. Not that he had any idea what he was doing. 

Aside from that, sleeping with Chanyeol came naturally to Baekhyun. In fact, he felt more natural with Chanyeol than he had anyone else for a long time. With every hit to Chanyeol’s prostate, Baekhyun received a moan in return. All the while, Chanyeol was holding onto a hand or reaching up to kiss a breast or to caress a thigh. Baekhyun was on fire but it wasn’t only the body he was in that was reacting to Chanyeol with great enthusiasm. 

“Take me, Chanyeol,” he groaned as he rocked with more force, holding tightly onto the leg resting on a shoulder, “you look so pretty with me inside of you. You’re so gorgeous, Chanyeol. Take my dick, Chanyeol. Make pretty noises for me, Chanyeol.”

And Chanyeol certainly did. So much was the pleasure that Chanyeol was sobbing but there were no tears, just a face so contorted and so aroused that Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan back. The moan was too high pitched but he knew it was his. It wasn’t Sohyun’s because Sohyun wasn’t fucking Chanyeol. He was. And he was loving every second.

“I’m going to come,” Chanyeol’s voice had dropped an octave and he was returning Baekhyun’s thrusts with much more vigour, “fuck me harder.”   
  


Baekhyun did just that, not ceasing in his movements until Chanyeol was whining and writhing under him and approaching his climax. 

“Ah, I’m coming,” and he was. Hard. “Ah, I’m coming.”   
  


“Yes, you are,” Baekhyun almost praised him, leaning down to rest his forehead against Chanyeol’s, allowing Chanyeol to ride out his climax.

“Ah...this feels fucking amazing! I love you so much, S-”

Before he said his girlfriend’s name, he clamped his mouth shut and his eyes shot open. 

Why did Baekhyun feel as though Chanyeol was looking beyond the face of his girlfriend and right at Baekhyun? Why did his heart flutter? Baekhyun was playing a dangerous game but he was becoming hooked. He didn’t want to stop.

Instead of doing the sensible thing and quitting while he was ahead, he tilted his head and crashed his lips against Chanyeol’s.

“Can you...erm…” Baekhyun knew what he wanted but at the same time, he had no idea. “Erm finger...me?”

If Chanyeol noticed something was off, he didn’t mention it. Instead, he reached a hand between the two bodies and pulled on the elastic attaching the strap around the thighs and waist. The poppers were too tight and the elastic only got tighter as Chanyeol tugged but after great perseverance, the strap was on the floor. 

Baekhyun may not have known what to do with the fingers at his disposal but Chanyeol surely knew what to do with his. To Baekhyun’s surprise, Chanyeol didn’t insert his fingers inside, instead tracing increasingly forceful circles over the…

“Clitoris,” Baekyhun moaned out, completely against his own will as the sensation in the area began to build and spread through him.

To his horror, Chanyeol laughed at him. He didn’t say a word, though, only continuing until Baekhyun was having the most intense orgasm of his entire life. He couldn’t even tell where the orgasm started or where it ended. It felt as though it was in every nerve and every cell and that it would never end. As Chanyeol continued to move his fingers in the same position, Baekhyun swore he was moving from one orgasm right into the other. 

“How is THIS fair?!” He cried out as he continued to orgasm for what felt like ages but was probably under a minute in real-time.

Chanyeol really howled at that, unable to keep moving his hands because he was laughing so hard. When Baekhyun pouted, Chanyeol was only spurred on even more.

“What?! Why are you laughing!?”

Chanyeol waved his hand, his limbs out of control, as he gasped for air. 

“Because of YOU! I take it you didn’t go to drama school, huh?”

Okay. The guy had lost it. 

Baekhyun ignored the question and leaned upside down over the side of the bed to grab one of Chanyeol’s shirts which he threw over himself. Suddenly, he was very conscious of the boob situation. 

“What are you talking about?” 

The other man shook his head and smiled. “What’s your name then?”

“Are you on drugs? My name is Sohyun.”

He shook his head again. “No, not that name. YOUR name.”

Baekhyun blanked at that. Was he actually dreaming or was Chanyeol asking him what his name was? But that would mean that Chanyeol knew that he wasn’t Sohyun which made no sense. 

“What do you mean? Just...please explain yourself because I’m freaking the fuck out here!” For the first time that day, Baekhyun fully broke down the wall and allowed himself to come through and the Baekhyun on the inside was having a terrible time.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Chanyeol conceded. 

Chanyeol threw on some boxers and a t-shirt before clearing space next to himself on the bed. Baekhyun moved to sit next to him and braced himself for whatever was coming his way. 

Apparently, the absence of his girlfriend from her own body didn’t come as a complete surprise to Chanyeol.

“I know it sounds insane,” he stated the obvious and Baekhyun couldn’t help but tut at the wasted words, “but this has sort of happened before. Never like...this. Only for a minute or two but it has happened.”

By the sounds of it, this had been a regular occurrence throughout Sohyun’s entire life. As a child, her parents had noticed that her temperament would change at random intervals before returning back to normal as though nothing had happened.

“It wasn’t until the children in her...body started to talk that things got really weird,” Chanyeol explained further, “they would start screaming and crying, begging for their mothers, wondering why they were wearing “girls’ clothes” or why they were being called the wrong name. Sohyun’s parents lost their shit.”

“You’re telling me!” Baekhyun reckoned he had a decent idea of how they felt. “But why? Why does this happen? And why have I been stuck for so long?”

“Well, it’s pretty clear now that Sohyun switches when she is sick. It’s like a weird way of the body protecting itself.”   
  


“What? To fuck the whole thing up, play the universe and traumatise some random person all to fight off a cold?”   
  


“I never said it made sense,” Chanyeol uttered like a petulant child, a pout forming on his face.

It sure as hell didn’t and Baekhyun’s head was pounding. All he needed to know was how to get back into his own body. The rest he could deal with later on. Or he could forget it ever happened and move on with his life. Leave it all up to experience. 

As was typical of his day, Chanyeol knew all about that, too. He had known the entire time. According to his wealth of knowledge that he had kept all to himself for the entire day (maybe by mistake but that didn’t matter to Baekhyun), all Baekhyun had to do was to find Sohyun. If the person was in the wrong body for too long, they had to physically return to their body but the hocus pocus crazy magic would deal with the rest. It really was that simple. 

“Great! We can go now! I know where she...I...will be! At my house,” he was ready to get up and go before Chanyeol grabbed onto an arm and pulled him down onto the bed. 

“Na, ah, ah. We’re both pissed. We’re waiting until the morning.”

Despite knowing that Chanyeol was right, Baekhyun let out a guttural groan and flung himself down onto the bed. Logically, he knew that a few more hours made little difference after an entire day leading the wrong life but all he wanted was to get home. Such was his luck. Once again, the universe was working against him.

“How did you know it was me, anyway? Or not Sohyun?”

The other man pursed his lips, humming in thought. “I thought Sohyun did a quick switch in the cafe. I’ve seen it happen before and I usually just act like it never happened. It’s only been three months but it’s funny how the mind gets used to these things.” He ignored Baekhyun’s scoff and his mutterings about it being ‘rich coming from him’.

“But you still thought I was Sohyun after that?” 

“You must think I’m a shit boyfriend...but yeah. I did. To tell you the truth, Sohyun and I, we...have been going through a really rough patch lately. I was pretty sure we’d break up soon so, I dunno, I thought she had maybe decided to convince me to stick around?”   
  


Those words made Baekhyun’s heart break. Chanyeol had thought that his girlfriend was trying to fix a broken relationship when, in actual fact, she wasn’t even there at all. The guilt was crushing.

“I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun hoped that Chanyeol understood just how sorry he was.

“Don’t be,” Chanyeol wore a sad smile, “maybe this was what I needed. The kick I had to have to realise that we’re finished. I want other things, she can’t give them to me. That’s the way these things go sometimes. It says a lot that I felt more for you after one day than I have for her for ages. Sorry...I shouldn’t have said that…”

What a miserable state of affairs. Unbeknownst to him, Baekhyun had torn apart an already fractured relationship and he wished he didn’t have to carry that on his conscience. But Baekhyun still felt the heart flutter in his chest. Even if it was Sohyun's heart, they were his feelings.

“Anyway,” he prodded a sulking Chanyeol on the arm, “you never answered my question.”

The other man smirked at him. “You didn’t answer mine, either. Fine. I knew you weren’t Sohyun when you said 'I know how it feels'. Sohyun wouldn’t know how it feels to be a guy in the midst of a sexuality crisis. I assumed you are a guy. Correct me if I’m wrong.”   
  


So irritating. Baekhyun would have enjoyed fucking Chanyeol much more had he known all of this from the very start.

“Nope. You’re not wrong. I am very much a man. A very gay man way out of his depth.” They both laughed at that. It was true, after all. “My name is Baekhyun. Nice to meet you.”   
  


Strangely, Baekhyun found it much easier to breathe after that. Things were a mess but at least all of his secrets were out of the bag. 

“Nice to meet you too, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol held out his hand to shake Baekhyun’s in greeting when it suddenly dawned on him quite how weird that was. “I suppose I already met you. But I haven’t at the same time.”

“Try not to think about it too much,” Baekhyun offered while shaking Chanyeol’s hand in return and making the snap decision to not let go, holding onto it tightly. “Trust me, once you do, you’ll be in a spin.”   
  


Of course, it was too late for Baekhyun. As soon as he had decided to have sex with Chanyeol, he knew he would be in trouble. As soon as he had felt an overwhelming attraction to Chanyeol he knew he had made a terrible mistake. Because, as aware as Chanyeol was of Baekhyun’s...problem, he had never actually met Baekhyun, he had never seen him and he hadn’t slept with him entirely isolated from Sohyun. So as infatuated as Chanyeol looked right then, sitting next to Baekhyun in bed and holding onto the small hand in his own, as rocky as Chanyeol’s relationship was, there was no guarantee that his feelings wouldn’t fall away as soon as he saw Baekhyun for real.

Baekhyun was the polar opposite of Sohyun in every single way, it seemed, not to mention that he was a guy. Sure, Chanyeol appeared to have a little more brewing beneath the surface as far as that was concerned but having slept with one guy once meant nothing. Baekhyun had slept with enough adamantly “straight” guys in a drunken state at shitty parties to know that they rarely had the guts to leave their girlfriends. 

“You said earlier, and tell me to shut up if I’m prying but,” Baekhyun felt nervous all of a sudden because he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to his own question. “Are you...are you bi, or something? Since you said that about Sehun and…”

Once again, Chanyeol’s face was unreadable and Baekhyun sort of wished he could take the question back. He needed to remind himself that this was Sohyun’s boyfriend and not his. Having already stolen an important moment for the couple, after comforting Chanyeol through an experience that should have been reserved for his girlfriend, Baekhyun needed to reign it in. His curiosity was getting the better of him, however, and he needed answers. At least that way, he may receive some kind of closure.

“I think I’m bi...yeah,” Chanyeol said in what was basically a whisper. The words were fighting to stay inside but Chanyeol was using all of his willpower to push them out, the weight of them hanging in the air between the two people. “I think I might...like men more...is that...is that okay?”

Baekhyun couldn’t help the wave of sadness that washed through him. Chanyeol deserved to have had someone tell him these things before now. Somewhat confusingly, Chanyeol had decided that Baekhyun was the person to whom he would divulge this private information and ask all of the hardest questions he would ever ask and this tightened the heart in Baekhyun’s chest. Undoubtedly, it would break Baekhyun’s heart, too and fill it with pride.

“Oh, Chanyeol,” the voice Baekhyun spoke in was so very delicate, a delicacy that Baekhyun’s own would never have achieved. He moved his hand behind Chanyeol’s ear and tucked away a stray piece of hair. Then he rested his palm on Chanyeol’s cheek. “Of course it’s fine.”

Those simple words triggered a waterfall of emotions within Chanyeol and he was soon shaking from sobs, the cries of a person who was finally able to let go of the pain they had been holding on to. 

“I’ve been so terrible, Baekhyun,” he heaved, the words tumbling out of him now as though Baekhyun had smashed a damn and Chanyeol’s insecurities had all burst free. “I was so awful to Sehun and, and it wasn’t HIS fault. We slept together like two years ago but I never forgave him. I never forgave him for doing what I asked him to. So Junmyeon hates me and I lost a friend and I fucked up everything.” 

In the midst of his hurt, anger and distress, Chanyeol began to claw at his hair, his crying completely out of control now. He was wailing, cursing at himself under his breath and Baekhyun felt the strength of his sadness so much so that he produced hot tears, too. Tears for a man whom he didn’t even know but had connected to so deeply already.

Baekhyun tore Chanyeol’s hands away from himself and pulled the other man tightly, squeezing him and rocking him, shushing him through his incoherent noises. Baekhyun never wanted to let go and he refused to do so until Chanyeol stopped crying. He would hold on tightly until Chanyeol told him there was no longer a need, even if this wasn’t his right. 

Still with silent tears gathering on his cheeks, Chanyeol fell asleep shrouded in Baekhyun’s embrace. Baekhyun’s and not Sohyun’s because Sohyun wasn’t there. 

  
  


Being in a mental state too tumultuous to even consider sleeping, Baekhyun lay awake the whole night. Silently, he watched on as Chanyeol slept, longing for his dreams to be peaceful. In an attempt to comfort Chanyeol, Baekhyun ran his fingers across his tensed browline and hummed sweet nothings into his ear. Lullabies, mindless tunes, or Baekhyun’s favourite songs filled the room. Admittedly, Sohyun’s voice wasn’t as practised as Baekhyun’s but the sentiment was the same and, hopefully, Chanyeol’s mind would use the sweet melodies to build a dream world filled with kindness and nice thoughts.

Crying has a habit of being almost as tiring as running a marathon so it was no surprise that Chanyeol slept soundly through the night. This didn’t trouble Baekhyun, either, for he was content to lay there and take in every inch of Chanyeol. He may not have believed in love at first sight but Baekhyun knew a spark when he felt one. So, if he hadn’t earned the privilege of being allowed to stay, he would memorise every inch of Chanyeol and keep it, just for himself. 

Making note of each freckle, every mole, the lines of Chanyeol’s tattoos and the wrinkles around his eyes, Baekhyun felt a crushing sadness from knowing that he couldn’t keep Chanyeol. Part of him wondered if he could give Chanyeol more than Sohyun ever had but he couldn’t know that for certain. Perhaps he would spend the rest of his life wondering. 

  
  


Upon waking, Chanyeol neglected to mention anything they had spoken about the night before. Baekhyun could respect his decision. He had already bared his soul and he was entitled to keep some parts of him to himself. But Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he hadn’t been hoping for one more heart to heart before he went home. Call it a parting gift. 

“We should probably ring Sehun,” Chanyeol suggested with a raw voice laced with tiredness, “ask him if he wants to come and get Sohyun.”

This seemed fair enough so Baekhyun told him to go ahead. While Chanyeol was speaking on the phone about the ‘thing’ happening again and finding some camaraderie in having someone to share the trauma of having thought the girl they both knew had snapped and had some kind of breakdown, Baekhyun put the clothes back on from the night before. 

“His name is Baekhyun,” Chanyeol spoke into the handset while glancing, very conspicuously, at said person out of the corner of his eye, “yeah he’s...here with me. Will you come with- no? Ah. Okay. Mmm. Uh-huh, I’ll ask. Okay,” Chanyeol went to hang up but he hesitated at the last moment, calling out for Sehun, “wait! Ah...Sehun? Is it okay if I phone you later? I think we should, you know, talk…”

Chanyeol looked awfully afraid but his face quickly displayed relief and he made noises of agreement while the voice on the other line spoke on. When he hung up the phone, Chanyeol let out a huge breath and Baekhyun could feel his sense of ease from across the room.

He cleared his throat before speaking. “Erm, Sehun wants your mobile number. As in yours, Baekhyun’s, so he can try to contact Sohyun...if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Baekhyun was perfectly happy to do that. Get this over with faster. With a tender smile, he held a hand out so that he could text the number over. Without looking up from the phone he asked the question burning on his brain. “Soooo, you meeting up with Sehun then? It’ll feel really good. To talk to him, I mean. Obviously, you’ve both moved on but...no loose ends and all that.” He handed the phone back to a shy Chanyeol.

“Yeah. I want to apologise and I suppose another friend wouldn’t hurt,” his cheeky grin returned then and Baekhyun relaxed at the sight. “Besides, I’m bisexual now. I need some gay friends, right?” He was joking but still appeared unsure and looked to Baekhyun for reassurance.

Baekhyun couldn’t help the laugh that trickled out. Good-naturedly, of course. “Sure! I mean, it could help! But don’t forget,” he gestured to himself, “I’m gay, too. You have my number now. Don’t pour your heart out to me and leave me in the cold. Okay?” 

Though his tone was flippant, Baekhyun’s words were more sincere than he liked to admit. What he was searching for was a promise; that this wouldn’t be the end of the road for them. 

To Baekhyun’s absolute delight, Chanyeol nodded. “I’d like that.”

  
  


Sohyun’s hometown wasn’t too far away from Baekhyun’s own but the drive was still a good thirty minutes. To think he had travelled that far in his sleep without even noticing. 

“Do you know what will happen when I see her? Will it hurt? The switch back?” Now that the time was coming, Baekhyun was feeling a little apprehensive and debated whether it would be so bad to turn around and go back. 

Soon enough, he got his answer. When Baekhyun’s house came into view, a small terraced house squashed between two shop fronts, he was overcome with sickening nerves. Any second now, he would be back in his own body. Or so he was promised; two days ago, he didn’t think such a thing was even possible so he couldn’t be criticised for fearing something would go terribly wrong. 

One minute, he was watching on as Chanyeol steered the car so that he could parallel park along the street. The next he took a prolonged, rather intense blink (if blinks can be intense. Either way, there was something abnormal about this blink) and he was laying in his own bed, buried in covers that were way too hot and covering his head. 

“Oh!” He cried, feeling ecstatic but still somewhat doubtful. With a few pinches to his arms and a few pats to his bed to convince himself that, yes, this was real and he was back in his own body, he had all the reassurance he needed. And he whooped with joy, jumping on his bed and punching the air. 

Immediately, he ran out of his room and into his kitchen, overwhelmed to see that everything was still in its place. The sink was loaded with dirty dishes, his tub of lasagne was still in the fridge and his coffee cup was exactly where it belonged. As were his housemates who had started to make their way into the kitchen. 

“Here she is,” was Jongin’s way of greeting. He was dressed in nothing but the tightest and shortest pair of shorts and Baekhyun had never been more glad to see his disgustingly perfect abs. Jongin made his way over to place a welcome peck on Baekhyun’s cheek. “Woman of the hour! We were starting to wonder if you’d died.” 

Baekhyun opted not to comment on the fact that he had in fact been through a terrible trauma without anyone even noticing but he was far too chirpy to care.

“After your antics yesterday,” Kyungsoo continued on as he entered into the kitchen, wearing significantly more clothes, “I was debating letting you rot in there.”

“Oh, come on, Soo! It wasn’t that bad,” Jongin attempted to placate the other man and smothered his head with kisses, the only method Jongin knew would get him what he wanted. The gift of the beautiful people of the world; the smallest amount of affection could have people heeding your every order. 

“He slapped you when you walked into his bedroom…”

“Yeah, but I was naked...I made him jump, didn’t I?” Jongin asked so innocently for a man who had apparently been brutalised and Baekhyun couldn’t help but wince. 

“Look, I am really sorry,” Baekhyun said with the utmost sincerity but he needed to go downstairs to find Chanyeol. He could conjure up an excuse to tell his housemates when he was done, “I have to do something really quickly...outside. Then I’ll explain.” He held his hands out before him on instinct, his animalistic brain already defending himself from a potential Kyungsoo attack. “I promise.”

Both of the men looked at him like he’d grown a second head. 

“You’re going out like that,” Jongin said scathingly, his face judgemental, “gosh, you really are sick…” he raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘not my problem’ and carried on preparing a drink for himself. 

For the first time, Baekhyun caught his reflection in the mirror out in the hallway and nearly screamed in horror at the sight of himself. 

Somehow, Sohyun had managed to dig out one of his old work shirts from the very bottom of his wardrobe and had done it up right up to the top button. She had also found a hideous pair of blue denim jeans that Baekhyun’s mother had bought for him. She hadn’t styled his hair but Baekhyun was almost relieved: at least there was nothing to fix.

Not in a million years was he about to go out and meet Chanyeol looking like that so he needed a very rapid makeover. In his haste, there wasn’t much time to make a concerted effort so he grabbed the first respectable thing he saw which happened to be a pair of shorts and an oversized sweater. At least he would look cute. He put in a pair of small stud earrings and briskly combed his hair back out of his eyes before he decided he was done. 

As he ran past the kitchen, he didn’t miss Kyungsoo’s snarky comment and Jongin’s subsequent cackling. 

“He’s going to see a boy,” Kyungsoo quipped, “suddenly it all makes sense.”

“Go away!” Baekhyun yelled as he slipped into a pair of black Doc Martens (far more his speed than converse) “you can suck face with Jongin while I’m gone! Don’t act like I don’t know what you’re up to!” There was little point in sticking around to hear their protests because they’d all be lies anyway.

As soon as he opened the front door, he could hear the yelling. Definitely Sohyun’s voice as Baekhyun had become rather well acquainted with that voice over the past day. Her words weren’t yet clear but she was not happy and if the look on Chanyeol’s face was anything to go by (he looked like a kicked puppy), she was taking it all out on him. 

“Erm, excuse me” Baekhyun had jogged over and forced his way between the pair, acting as a human shield. He offered up a tentative wave towards Chanyeol before his mouth dropped open in realisation at Chanyeol’s confused expression. He didn’t know who Baekhyun was.

“Sorry, can I….help you?” Chanyeol was such a dopey fool and Baekhyun had to giggle at him. 

“Stupid,” he said with a light punch to Chanyeol’s chest, “it’s me! Baekhyun!”

The other man’s eyes widened in realisation, his mouth agape as he took Baekhyun’s appearance in. Baekhyun could have sworn he had that lustful glint in his eyes again but this was no time for that kind of thing, especially when his girlfriend was standing right behind Baekhyun. She cleared her throat and prompted Baekhyun to turn around.

If looks could kill, Baekhyun would be a dead man. She was not happy. At all. And she looked as though she was plotting Baekhyun’s murder. 

“Before you say anything,” Baekyhun spoke before she got the chance, always having to have the very first and very last word in any conflict, “this whole thing is technically your fault so...you can spare me.”

He heard Chanyeol’s stunned gasp first. Then he saw Sohyun’s face shift closer and closer to being bright red. Baekhyun wondered if he should have brought a defensive weapon because the girl was morphing into a monster. 

“How dare you?” Her voice was freakishly calm which was already horrifying but combined with looking at the person whom he had been acting as for the past 24 hours, it only made things worse. One thing was for sure, he had been reading the Sohyun script all wrong.

“I don’t want trouble. I just wanted to, you know, apologise for the clothes. They weren’t really my style, to be honest.”

“Sorry!?” She shrieked at him, “don’t even get me started on the dress! You will be paying me back for this by the way! You have ruined my life!”

Baekhyun scoffed in disbelief. The utter cheek of this girl.

“You went out looking like a slut when I have a reputation to uphold! You went to a house party like some kind of...of WHORE!”

“Come on, Sohyun,” Chanyeol interjected, his voice still sounding exhausted, “let’s just go home, okay? There’s no need for name-calling.”

Sohyun directed her fury towards Chanyeol in the form of a jabbing index finger on his chest. Maybe she would jab his eyes out, Baekhyun thought, in a state of shock too great to process half of what was happening.

“You can shush, too! Don’t think I’m not mad at you, either! You didn’t even notice I was gone, you, you IDIOT! You just stood back and let him ruin my life!”

Clearly, there was no getting through to her at all and after the mental turmoil Baekhyun had been through, all he wanted was to climb into bed. He didn’t have time for this. If he had broken the rules in the Body Switch handbook then he would feel terrible about it as soon as he’d had a nice, long nap. 

“Look, this is nice and all,” he faked friendliness when really he wanted a physical fight. He knew Sohyun’s body well enough to guess her weak points, “but I really need to, no, want to leave now.”

“You aren’t going anywhere. Not until you tell me everything you’ve done.”

“I could say the exact same thing to you,” Baekhyun threw back because he wasn’t the only person who had been sticking his nose in someone else’s business. At least he did so for the first time and completely by accident. Unlike her. “But I won’t bother because you’re too boring to have caused much trouble,” he clasped his hands together with finality before turning to Chanyeol, “I best be off, Chanyeol. You’ll still text me, right?”

The other man nodded along, still a little dazed but there was a lot to process and Chanyeol was just now seeing the man he had already sort of slept with the night before. Baekhyun felt a bit sorry for him, really.

“Fine. But I’m not done with you,” she spat and turned to Chanyeol, “or you!” 

Having lost interest, Baekhyun made the snap decision to wrap Chanyeol in a tight hug before he left. That would piss Sohyun right off. See, Baekhyun had really wanted to like her. He felt a deep connection to her before he had even met her, despite her being the one who was dating the man he had accidentally fallen for. Now that he had met her, Baekhyun didn’t care for her much at all. 

“Bye Chanyeol! I’ll speak to you soon, yeah?” 

“Of course! See you soon, Baek!”

Baekhyun smirked at the nickname while Sohyun practically fumed. A small win out of many, many losses. 

  
  


Over the course of the next week, Baekhyun obsessed over his phone, constantly looking at his messages throughout the days to see whether there was anything from Chanyeol. Five days had passed with absolutely nothing and Baekhyun was starting to feel disheartened.

In fairness, he didn’t really know Chanyeol and they were as good as strangers. The only thing linking them together was Chanyeol’s girlfriend. Her existence alone caused Baekhyun a great deal of hurt. Of course, he shouldn’t expect anything from Chanyeol because Chanyeol already had his person. Just because Baekhyun had slept with him, sort of, did not mean that Chanyeol was going to run to him and drop everything to do so. 

Still, Baekhyun moped around the house, feeling entirely sorry for himself, the ecstasy of being back home having been washed away pretty quickly. Baekhyun was lovesick and he felt terrible.

It was Jongin who brought up the air of misery surrounding Baekhyun. Taking a seat next to Baekhyun on the sofa, Jongin rested his head on his friend’s shoulder and bit the bullet by asking what was wrong. 

“There’s this guy,” Baekhyun started slowly, strategically choosing which parts of the story to omit from his retelling, “and I really like him. I may or may not have slept with him and he was so lovely and I know he likes me too. You know when you can just tell?”

Jongin nodded, his eyes in a faraway place. Baekhyun wondered who he was thinking about. Who was making his eyes sparkle in such a way? Baekhyun wondered whether it was Kyungsoo because he had seen a similar glimmer in the other’s man’s eyes once or twice. 

“We get on really well but,” Baekhyun felt himself getting choked up and tried to hide the trembling of his lips with a forced smile, “he has a girlfriend.”

“Ah shit.” Jongin was at a loss for words and there was not much more that he could do other than hold Baekhyun close while he cried through his overwhelming emotions.

As each day passed, Baekhyun had less faith that he could have the man he wanted. His hope dwindled every time his phone rang and it wasn’t the other man. As he lay awake at night, his heart breaking in the silence, he wondered if he needed to be more like Sohyun than Baekhyun. Chanyeol had slept with Sohyun at the end of the day and, sure, Sohyun spoke Baekhyun’s words and she loved the way Baekhyun did that night but it wasn’t the same. For what it was worth, Baekhyun needn’t have been there at all. Some may argue that he wasn’t. 

“Does he like guys?” Jongin asked as he ran his hands through Baekhyun’s hair. He had stopped crying by that stage but he was still desperately sad. 

Baekyhun nodded. That much was certain but it didn’t change the fact that he still liked his girlfriend. 

“Yeah. And girls. So, it makes no difference. I may not have been an experiment but I’d need to be better than what he already has and...I can’t say I have much faith.”

“No, Baekhyun. You’re wrong,” Jongin held Baekhyun’s face in his hands so that he could like right at him as he spoke, his stare steady and unwavering. “You don’t have to be better or change yourself for anyone. If you aren’t what he wants, you shouldn’t change yourself to fit into his gaps. Promise me that.”

Baekhyun wasn’t in a position to promise anything. He knew what he wanted and he suspected he would be too weak to refuse it, no matter the cost. 

“I don’t even think she is what he needs.” Baekhyun wasn’t wrong for saying so, either. Chanyeol himself had admitted it. “He says they are going through a rough patch. Well, they must have been because he slept with me...SHIT! It’s such a mess, Jongin.”

“Seems that way…” he didn’t know the half of it. “You could always share him? Problem solved!” He bobbed his tongue out. 

A novel idea, certainly with only a few serious snags. The main snag being that Baekhyun was done with sharing. He wanted Chanyeol. All of him. And he wanted Chanyeol to have all of him, too. No way was he sharing any part of him anymore. 

  
  


The text finally came exactly one week later and it was frightfully underwhelming. 

“Come to my house. Tomorrow at 5 pm.”

There was no sender ID as Baekhyun had only saved Sehun’s number after deleting his messages to Sohyun. Baekhyun had built this moment up in his mind to such an extent that he had images of airs and graces and excitement from the other man. Then again, Chanyeol was in a difficult position; what was there to be excited about?

“You sure you don’t want me to come with?” Kyungsoo had asked as he saw Baekhyun off at the train station the next day. Kyungsoo was the only one with a car so he had offered to drive Baekhyun. He had offered to drive him all the way to Chanyeol’s front door but Baekhyun had to refuse. It would be far too risky. 

“I’m sure,” Baekhyun placed a peck on his cheek, feeling the nerves settling in as he heard the announcement for his train, “see you later.”

The train journey was agonisingly slow but Baekhyun sort of wished it could last longer at the same time. While he ached to see Chanyeol and to see him face-to-face once more, like someone who had taken a potent drug that they’ve yearned for every moment since, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be getting the answer he wanted.

Regardless, he had made a concerted effort to look good, his best clothes and his nicest eyeshadow and his best shoes (just as Junmyeon would have advised Sohyun) and he set out with his head held high. So when Chanyeol opened the front door to his house, he couldn’t have suspected that Baekhyun was tearing himself apart on the inside. 

Chanyeol explained the purpose of Baekhyun’s visit while they walked through Chanyeol’s house and into the living room. The room looked different in the daytime from how it had looked during the party. It was a small house, sparsely decorated with hardly any furniture but Chanyeol was only a student. 

“Sohyun and I wanted to talk to you.” He sounded on edge and skittish. “Well, Sohyun wanted to talk to you with me here. I’m not sure why just,” he paused and turned around to face Baekhyun who stopped in his tracks. “Please go with it. She’s really hurt because of me and...I don’t know what else to do.” 

Against the voice in his head warning him to say no and run away, Baekhyun agreed. 

It was fascinating to Baekhyun, seeing Sohyun properly for the first time, in her own clothes and in a familiar place. She was precisely what he had expected. Not a speck of hair was out of place, her back was pin-straight as she sat on the sofa and her face was blank. 

“Hello, Sohyun.” No matter how many times Baekhyun spoke to this girl, he would never get over the fact that had been her for a whole day. 

She didn’t say anything, merely nodded and gestured towards the empty armchair opposite the sofa. She pulled Chanyeol down to sit down next to her. 

“Sohyun, what’s this about?” Chanyeol was equally as clueless and was looking very put out as a result. “You didn’t even tell me you had invited him and I asked for time to sort my head out. Why are you doing this?”

The woman swallowed, her neck as tense as her expression. 

“Patience, Chanyeol. I’m already mad enough at you.”

Baekhyun scrunched his eyes tightly shut. Chances were, Chanyeol had admitted what had happened between him and Baekhyun and knowing for sure that Sohyun had been hurt because of them caused his body to react physically, as though he had taken a blow to his gut.

“I have some questions and I need you to tell me the truth.” She wasn’t asking, she was demanding answers. The least Baekhyun could do now was give them. “You slept with Chanyeol, right?”

Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol let out a whimper and nodded, too.

“Did he know it wasn’t me?” 

Baekhyun nodded again and the colour drained from Chanyeol’s face. 

“Are you gay, Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun cut in there, fearing that this conversation was about to turn nasty. “Sohyun, I- this isn’t relevant.”

“I decide what is relevant. Not you. You have done enough.” She blinked a few times before repeating the question. “Are you gay?”

The other man shook his head. For someone so tall and strong, he looked so, so small sitting there like that, his body folding in on itself. 

“I want you to kiss him.”

Baekhyun’s head shot up and his eyes darted between the two of them. Chanyeol was numb to her words and didn’t even budge. 

“That’s completely out of order.” Baekhyun wasn’t about to fulfil whatever twisted goal she had by putting on some kind of performance. He was all for cleaning up the mess he made but not like this. 

When Chanyeol piped up, what he said shocked Baekhyun to the very core and left him lost and confused. 

“We should do it, Baekhyun,” he whispered, “if it will help...maybe we should just do it. It isn’t like it matters anymore.”

He looked at Baekhyun then. Once again, he looked at Baekhyun as though he was seeing beyond his face, his body and his physical. He was looking into Baekhyun’s soul and Baekhyun could feel his heart stirring. At the time he slept with Chanyeol, Baekhyun had questioned whether his own heart would falter at the sight of the other man. Now that he knew for sure, he pined after him even more, something Baekhyun had thought impossible. 

Not able to believe he was actually saying the words, Baekhyun whispered a soft, “okay,” and stood up. 

Both men stood in the middle of the room, hyper-aware of their audience. 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Baekhyun had to ask.

“I’m sure,” Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun’s hip where Sohyun couldn’t see, “I need to know for sure.”

Baekhyun didn’t ask what he had to know because the answer was pretty obvious. As painful as it was, Chanyeol was being forced to choose. Maybe even before Chanyeol was ready himself, Sohyun was making him choose. 

They both tilted their heads in opposite directions, closing the distance painfully slowly. Baekhyun couldn’t help but fear that this kiss just wouldn’t feel as good as their last. What if Baekhyun didn’t like Chanyeol when he was on his own? 

Baekhyun was proven wrong and he was proven wrong fast. As soon as Chanyeol’s lips connected with his, Baekhyun’s eyes closed tightly shut and he grabbed onto the hand on his hip, clasping onto it for dear life. If anything, this kiss was a thousand times better because Baekhyun knew it was for him. A stray tear dropped down Chanyeol’s face, quickly wiped away by Baekhyun, but they both knew it was a tear of relief. Chanyeol had got his closure.

They pulled away sooner than either of them wanted to but it wouldn’t have been right to kiss for any longer with Sohyun sitting there. When Baekhyun opened his eyes, he expected to see Sohyun seething with rage but this was far from the case.

She did look upset, her eyes red and terribly sad. But she was smiling. In the time it had taken for the two men to step apart, Sohyun had stood up and dusted off her dress, ready to head out.

“Thank you,” she said, words that Baekhyun couldn’t make sense of after everything she had been put through. “That’s all I wanted. To see it with my own eyes. I didn’t want to leave without knowing Chanyeol had someone who really wants him.”   
  


“Wait, Sohyun,” Chanyeol rushed out, holding his hands out to her, “can we talk about this? I- please?”

She smiled and placed a hand on Chanyeol’s arm, tender and loving. “Absolutely. But not now. You should spend time with Baekhyun.”

“I’m so sorry, Sohyun.”   
  


“Don’t be.” She was so sensitive and understanding, a feat most people would never achieve, especially not when they had been left in the cold for someone else. For the first time since stumbling into Sohyun’s life, Baekhyun was overcome with the utmost respect for her. She was a peculiar girl but Baekhyun would have liked to meet her again sometime. If for nothing else, he still had so many questions.

She carried on, “we weren’t right for each other. We both knew that. You wouldn’t have slept with me - well, Baekhyun - that night if we were. Because you liked that Sohyun. Not this one. And you know that isn’t enough for either of us. At least you’re in good hands.” 

She turned to Baekhyun then and took his hands into hers. “Look after him, okay?” 

Just like that, she was gone. 

Baekhyun was stunned and had no idea what his next move should be. 

Thankfully, Chanyeol made that decision for him and pulled him into a tight hug, knocking the wind right out of him.

“I’m so happy to see you,” he spoke directly into Baekhyun’s neck causing the latter to shiver at the feeling of Chanyeol’s warmth on his skin. HIS skin. Not Sohyun’s. The feeling was so wonderful he could have stood like that all day long.

“I missed you, Chanyeol. I was afraid we’d never see each other again. Or that you had decided you didn’t like me after all. I don’t know what I would have done.”

They shared a kiss then. A much deeper kiss now that no one was watching and Baekhyun mapped out Chanyeol’s mouth and his body once again, this time with his own hands and his own tongue. Baekhyun thought his body fit against Chanyeol’s perfectly. He thought he filled Chanyeol’s gaps. Chanyeol definitely filled his.

When they ceased kissing, they didn’t want to pull apart and so rested their foreheads together.

“I’m so glad you chose me.” Baekhyun felt vulnerable admitting so out loud but he needed the other man to know how much he wanted this and that Chanyeol’s difficult decision wasn’t wasted on him.

“I will always choose you,” Chanyeol said with such confidence. Baekhyun felt the exact same way, without a shadow of a doubt. “You are beautiful, Baekhyun. Inside and out. In a million universes, in a million lives, no matter which body or which world. I will always choose you.”

Baekhyun thought the same. If he could do such a thing, he would promise that his soul would find Chanyeol in every lifetime.

Such a promise was hard to make but Baekhyun could promise Chanyeol forever in their slice of the universe. 

And he sealed that promise with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little different for me and really hard to write kkjfaslkdjh so I hope it worked out how I intended.
> 
> I hope you are keeping safe these days and that you have a nice day!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated very much if you are willing. Find me on Twitter @YeolOutof10
> 
> Thank you :-D


End file.
